Blanca Crueldad
by Kirsche
Summary: Porque la maldad no nace en el corazón de hombre de la nada, para James Potter es la marca eterna de un amor nunca olvidado, que se ha convertido en una oscura obsesión. Este es un cuento para NO contar en Navidad, y tú ¿Sabes por qué cae la nieve? UA


Blanca Crueldad: Un Cuento para No Contar en Navidad.

Blanco, no existía nada más que el blanco, tal vez algunas veces se encontraba con motitas azules, otras veces manchas grises, pero todo por lo regular era blanco, vacío. Se irguió de la fría cama con pesadumbre, las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y la nieve se colaba por entre las cortinas que ondeaban a la sonata del viento. Respiró profundamente, sus pulmones debieron dolerle por lo helado del aire, pero el dolor…el dolor era algo que ya había aprendido a tolerar, sonrió tristemente de lado. Cansancio, empezaba a cansarse de todo demasiado.

Las sábanas descubrieron su piel, incapaces de aferrarse a su cuerpo cuando éste se levantó por completo, las plantas de sus pies calcularon la temperatura del suelo; era más baja que la de la cama. Las cortinas negras del lugar se elevaron hasta casi tocar el techo en medio de una nube de nieve. La caprichosa agua redonda y esponjosa revoloteó por todo el cuarto, pintándolo de blanco y gris. Como el juguetón soplo de un ángel, esos puntitos blancos tocaron su figura, lo normal es que se deshicieran al contacto, pero su alma estaba aún más congelada.

Caminó indiferente al ambiente gélido del lugar, ignorando las suplicas de las sábanas quienes demandaban entrar en calor y las protestas del cuarto por no tener alguien rondando sus recovecos, pero sus ojos no toleraban tener tanta opulencia y riqueza el lugar, observar el sitio encontrando que la oscuridad de aquel sitio se había marchado hacía mucho tiempo, para siempre. Podría ahora mismo pasar una tormenta helándolo todo, y sin embargo a falta de su otra mitad, ningún lugar puede estar más frío, más dañado, ni menos desolado que aquel pedazo de corazón, aún latiendo en su interior.

Se llevó una mano al pecho, las cicatrices sobre su cuerpo eran delgadas, finas y muy bien delineadas, se podían seguir con un dedo sin problemas. Complejas figuras se formaban en él, era la marca de una maldición impuesta por voluntad propia, la prueba de que el amor es el sentimiento más terrible sobre la faz de la tierra, cuyo poder destruye más de lo que crea; una promesa sobre una flama encendida hace mucho tiempo y su ardor no se apagará ni siquiera con su muerte, una atadura cuyas cadenas del tiempo, espacio, ni el veneno de la soledad podrán destruir: jamás.

Un jarrón se rompió a lo lejos levantando en la mansión el viejo lamento de un ser encadenado…

_"__Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano a nuestro pensar y que nuestros antepasados no quieren recordar__, existió una tierra maldita__, en donde el sol se negaba a posar sus purificadores rayos. __Era un sitio de sombras eternas, sus habitantes __no conocían los colores cálidos y alegres, todas las cosas que conocían eran de colores sombríos. Sus campos, sus árboles y sus flores eran tristes, pardos; los frutos de la tierra sabían a ceniza, toda su comida tenía el mismo sabor terroso._

_Asimismo, sus habitantes carecían de varias emociones, pues sus corazones __semicongelados__ no podían sentir alegría, regocijo o amor; ni siquiera podían sentir el desahogo que brinda la tristeza._

_Por eso las familias no estaban unidas, los hijos aborrecían a los padres, los padres detestaban a los hijos y todo el mundo se despreciaba, decían que pertenecían a tal o cual grupo, pero ellos estaban en grupos no por conveniencia, sino porque estando en las masas se podía hacer mucho daño, dañar a uno equivalía a desencadenar una serie de tragedias, como cuando uno quita de una pila precaria de piedras una de las que están abajo. Y eso les daba una ligera emoción, no sabían lo que era, pero les gustaba. Lastimar a la gente le__s__ gustaba porque hacia vibrar sus duros corazones."_

Cualquier cosa que sucediera en la mansión podía ser escuchada por sus pocos habitantes humanos. El silencio nunca le había agradado, le aburría terriblemente, era como si el mundo hubiera perdido su color y vitalidad. Se hundió en su silla favorita, se cruzó de brazos, provocando que su sombrero bajara hasta taparle la nariz, bufó, pero su aliento no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alzar la prenda nuevamente.

Tal vez debía llamar a Sirius, o a Remus, o a Peter, necesitaba distraerse un rato. Sí, les diría que fueran a divertirse en cualquier pub de Londres, se levantó de su silla intentando recordar donde se encontraba la chimenea más cercana, aquella casa tremenda; la mansión Evans, tenía un montón de pasillos raros y desconcertantes. Era como una especie de Hogwarts, la diferencia estaba en las puertas cerradas, y no cedían ante ningún hechizo conocido por él o cualquier de sus amigos, pasillos entrecortados de repente por retratos, ventanas o paredes huecas, y ni siquiera era divertido descubrir sus secretos, la última vez que anduvo de travieso se encontró con el fantasma de una niña descuartizada. Se encogió de hombros, aquel recuerdo aún le producía pesadillas, cualquier día podría encontrarse con un muerto o algo más feo.

Llegó a la biblioteca principal, las puertas en donde figuras humanas eran torturadas se abrieron ante su presencia, siempre tenía la sensación de que esas cosas vigilaban cada uno de sus pasos. Corrió hasta la chimenea y llamó a Sirius, quien por cierto no estaba en casa, estaba por llamar a Remus cuando algo en algún piso de arriba se rompió. Suspiró¿seguía Lily destrozando los adornos de navidad?

El llanto de un niño inundó el lugar, James salió corriendo del sitio, antes de que Lilian hiciera algo extraño con su hijo, de nuevo.

—¡¡Detente!! —exclamó James aterrado—, lo vas a tirar de la cuna.

Ella hizo una mueca bastante arisca. —Me dijiste que lo meciera para callarlo —Harry había levantado a Lilian de sus siesta, mal augurio.

—Sí, pero es suave, no estás columpiando a tu hermana —rezongó corriendo a sacar al niño de la cuna que se mecía violentamente, abrazó fuertemente a su hijo quien lloraba con mucho sentimiento, el niño estaba aterrado.

Lily caminó a su alrededor, llevaba sus manos en los oídos, desde el primer día de nacido, ella había demostrado no estar dispuesta a tolerar el ruido que un bebé armaba para comunicar sus deseos, cada vez que Harry hacía algo, ella mostraba un gran disgusto, además de enfado.

James sabía que los niños podían llegar a ser irritantes pero Lily exageraba las cosas. Por un rato James no podría soltar a Harry o el niño comenzaría a hacer gran alboroto, su madre lo había espantado lo suficiente como para no volver a querer dormir en la cuna por varios días, Merlín no lo permitirá pero tal vez, meses.

Harry le miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes, James le sonrió y el niño le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa desdentada, al tiempo que flexionaba sus brazos y piernas para luego pujar, estirando sus miembros. Se encontraba más calmado, aunque aún muy inquieto, James cambió de posición a su hijo, dejando que la cabeza del niño descansara en su hombro, una de las manos de Harry se prendió del cuello de su túnica.

—Ya se duerme el niño —comenzó a entonar James suavemente meciendo a Harry quien balbuceaba—, bajo su ventana, dos pícaros grillos, cantan una nana.

—James ve a cantar a otro lado, tu voz no me deja dormir.

—Los niños aprecian más la voz de una madre¿sabes?

Lily bufó. —De chica a quien menos quería ver es a mi madre, así que no seas mentiroso.

James comenzó a contar mentalmente dragones para no despotricar contra la madre de su hijo. El hombre sonrió, acercándose a la cama donde Lily pretendía volver a dormir, la presencia de Harry ponía los nervios de punta de su mujer, por ende si él se acercaba a la cama con el niño, ella haría todo menos pernoctar.

—Llévatelo lejos de aquí, quiero dormir.

Harry protestó a eso con unos gorgoreos bastante extraños. —Bien dicho —susurró James besando la manita de Harry, quien rió de forma graciosa—. Harry, dile a mami que te cante una nana.

Lily frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una dura mirada. —Ni lo sueñes.

Harry volteó su cabecita, fijando su vista en su madre, quien le miraba como si fuera una cosa fea, aquel gesto no le pareció y lo hizo saber de inmediato.

—Quita esa cara —le ordenó James.

—A mí tampoco me gusta la suya ¡que se joda!

James le regañó por alzar la voz, espantando de nuevo a Harry. —No hables tan fuerte, a los niños no les gusta. —Lily puso los ojos en blanco—. Cántale una nana, Lily no es difícil.

—No me sé ninguna y no soy su bufón, para eso te tiene a ti.

_"__En ese país tan desdichado, vivía una niña a la que la gente del pueblo le llamaba __Tity__, ella era una niña muy bonita, su cabello era blanco como la luz de la luna (ese país era iluminado por la luna con sus fases y las estrellas, la gente se hacía de su propia luz con velas), su piel carecía de color, como la piel de toda la población y sus ojos eran profundamente negros._

_Tity__ no tenía padres, ni un hogar en donde alojarse, vivía de las sobras del pueblo, siempre rebuscando entre la basura de los demás y durmiendo en la intemperie, nadie era capaz de apiadarse de ella ofreciéndole algún refugio. Sin embargo, el no tener padres le daba la ventaja de hacer lo que quisiera, no tenía que soportar que le dieran __órdenes__ a diestra y siniestra, aunque los golpes y palizas si los tuviera que aguantar; esos eran de todo el mundo._

_Una vez, tal vez fuera de día, tal vez fuera de noche, se arrastró; casi sin aliento por la tierra tras una tremenda golpiza que le pusieron algunos de los adultos, llegando a las __profundidades del bosque, no era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, siempre deambulaba por aquellos lugares tras las palizas que le daban los del pueblo, esper__ando que las bestias del país__ la devoraran lentamente, disfrutando de verla agonizar mientras la desmembraban y comían su carne con gran satisfacción; sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón eso nunca le había ocurrido.__"_

Yo era el rey del mundo, yo movía las cosas a mi antojo, sólo bastaba con chillar o llamar la atención de la gente de alguna forma para que todos me hicieran caso. La única que presentaba dificultades para entender mis mensajes era mamá, siempre malinterpretaba todos mis deseos, por suerte ese día papá era quien cuidaba de mi y papá era un genio, porque hasta era capaz de adelantarse a mis deseos.

No tenía idea de lo que papá hacía pero estaba colocando cosas raras sobre las paredes altas de la sala, dándole un poco de alegría a la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Papá volvió hacia mí para ver lo que hacía, y yo le correspondí moviendo los brazos, mi padre volvió a su trabajo de colocar cosas raras eso sólo lograría que mamá se disgustase, la última vez que hizo eso mamá rompió las cosas, aunque tampoco había sido culpa de mamá, no del todo.

Lo recordaba vagamente, ella gruñó un par de cosas antes de salir, pero al llegar a la puerta se resbaló con uno de mis juguetes, había pisado mi snicht dorada, ésta había pertenecido a papá (pero ahora era Mi propiedad). Papá se enojó y ambos gritaron, hasta que le hice saber que no quería escuchar sus ruidos irritantes, los dos se callaron volviendo la tranquilidad al lugar. Intente explicarle a papá que mamá no había roto su decoración intencionalmente, sólo se había resbalado; papá no me entendió.

Papá me puso enfrente un muñeco de peluche, era una animal con cuatro patas y un cuerno, a mi me gustaba más el peluche que tenía una boca con muchos picos, unas alas y una cola, avente el muñeco lejos, no tenía ganas de jugar con eso, quería que papá me cargara, ya me había cansado de estar ahí sentado, observándole poner cosas por todo el lugar.

Papá parpadeó al ver el muñeco en el suelo, me sonrió y me cargó, papi era un genio vivo, ni siquiera tuve que chillar.

—Esto va a gustarte, Harry, observa y aprende.

Papá agitó su mano sosteniendo una cosa larga en ella, la sala se llenó de varios colores agradables. Yo salte en los brazos de papá alegremente mientras emitía una risa de aprobación, quise decirle lo mucho que me gustaba pero sólo pude emitir unos cuantos sonidos antes de que la baba inundara mi boca.

La puerta se abrió, por ella entraron mis abuelitos Seth y Enio, tata Seth me recordaba las gárgolas que jugaban conmigo en la casa, no me acariciaba ni deseaba cargarme, pero me seguía con sus ojos, siempre estaba pendiente de mis movimientos.

—Vulgar —así de fea fue la desaprobación de abuelita Enio.

Papá limpió mi boquita quitándome toda esa baba estorbosa, papá siempre sabía lo que quería; puro genio me tocó por padre. Abrace a papá, para hacerle saber que abuelita Enio se equivocaba.

—¿Se van a quedar a cenar? —preguntó mi padre caminando hacia unas cajas vacías, yo quería una de esas—. ¿Qué tal tu cita con el Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Seth? Escuche que no fue nada agradable.

—¡Insolente! —bramó Enio—. ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? Desde que pisaste esta casa debía asarte en carbón al rojo vivo.

Los sonidos de Enio tenían cierta gracia, así que me reí de ella con fuerza.

—No me importan sus acciones, problemas o demás —dijo James fríamente—, después de todo yo no soy Evans, no te lleves eso a la boca, Harry. —Papá me arrebató la caja vacía de las manos, así que comencé a gimotear, papá me alcanzó mi chupete, no era lo que quería pero al menos me entretenía—. Lo que hagan o dejen de hacer eso es cosa suya, sólo no involucres el nombre de mi hijo, Seth o querré saber sobre tus asuntos.

Abuelito Seth me miró de forma rara, yo patalee para hacerle saber a mi papá que algo me incomodaba.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso, podemos hacer nuestra voluntad libremente —aseveró Enio.

James bufó. —Siempre y cuando no involucren a mi hijo, sino tal vez se me vayan una cosa o dos, hay mucha competición en el departamento.

Seth fijó su mirada en papá, no me gustaba como lo veía. —Algún día abrirás los ojos muchacho.

Enio alzó su mano con un palito echado chispas, aquello se veía muy bonito, estire la mano dando entender que quería aquello, papá frunció el ceño pero no me hizo caso, así que tuve que llamar su atención. Mi chupete salió volando al rostro de Enio quien chilló agudamente lastimando mis oídos, no le había agradado mi baba, bueno a mí a veces tampoco.

Papá salió del lugar sin importarle las cosas malas que estaba diciendo Enio sobre nosotros. —Yo también te quiero mucho, Enio —farfulló James, antes de cerrar la puerta de la sala. Algo de mi interior se movió y saque aquello incómodo con un ruido curioso—. ¡Cielos, Harry! Sólo tenías que digerir la comida, no echarla a perder.

Ese no había sido un comentario agradable, así que comencé a llorar.

_"La luna brillaba con toda su intensidad, era el mes en donde ella adquiría mayor tamaño. Se contaba que en ese mágico mes, cosas extrañas podían caer de otra dimensión o los peores monstruos podían salir de sus rincones. __Tity__ presintió que las heridas de su cuerpo habían atraído por fin a las bestias, a ellas les gustaba el olor característico que tenía ese líquido cristalino incoloro que existía dentro de los habitantes de ese país._

_Sin embargo, lo que salió de las entrañas de los arbustos rasposos y espinosos del bosque no fue ningún ser oscuro, sino __que __vio aparecer el ser más divino y radiante que __Tity__ había conocido en toda su existencia, casi todo él brillaba con colores desconocidos para ella, sus ropas tenían más brillo y vida que la luna de ese mes, pero lo más resplandeciente eran sus ojos, de un color que ella nunca antes había visto.__"_

Ridículo, franca, tonta y estúpidamente ridículo, era en momentos como este en los que se preguntaba cómo era que había terminado casándose con un chancero llamado James Potter. El joven se estaba emocionando en exceso adornando la mansión por aquí y por allá con motivos navideños, hasta había encantado el timbre de la casa para que sonara con una boba melodía navideña. Le estaba sacando de quicio el espíritu navideño de su marido.

El tener una sanguijuela gorda, peluda y chillona detrás de ella, cada vez que tuviera hambre la cosa, no ayudaba demasiado. Además, el intruso hacia un ruido espantoso para cualquier cosa que quisiera, le recordaba a su hermana Petunia quien para todo alzaba su voz de pito perfórame-el-tímpano, pero al menos a Petunia se le entendían sus deseos finalmente, a esta fuente interminable de berridos, nunca lograba adivinar sus insulsas pretensiones.

Según el conocimiento del vulgo, los niños tenían diferentes chillidos para anunciar a sus padres cuáles eran sus condenados deseos, pues ella podía desmentir esa sarta de brutalidades, porque cuando la pelota llorona bramaba, lo hacía a todo pulmón y en el mismo tono.

El hecho de tener que levantarse por las noches en medio de una serenata de aullidos impresionantes, para permitir al provocador de todo que la manoseara y babeara hasta darse por satisfecho, aunado al hecho de la insistencia de su marido para cargue, arrulle y duerma a la criatura del inferno; lo que da material para que discutan constantemente, la tenía con los nervios destrozados. Naturalmente se le agrega las normales peleas por los diferentes caracteres e ideas, luego por los padres de ambos que no pueden dejar de meter la cuchara en todas partes, los roces que tienen los recién casados, su poco (nulo) gusto por las festividades de la natividad y su cuerpo cuyo funcionamiento había sufrido un cambio hormonal tremendo; las cosas no estaban nada bien en casa.

No deseaba salir de su enclaustramiento voluntario en las partes inferiores de la casa, no quería salir para enfrentarse con todas esas cosas; aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que volver porque al energúmeno peludo _encantador_ de la casa le daría hambre y berrearía hasta el cansancio por el alimento que ella le proporcionaba.

Las partes inferiores de la mansión Evans eran cuartos grandes, húmedos, por lo regular hechos de piedra, ahí en la antigüedad almacenaban la comida para mantenerla fresca, antes de que se inventaran los hechizos conservadores de alimentos, también como cámaras de tortura o celdas cuando entre los magos peleaban; la mansión Evans era muy buena como fortaleza. Aunque también se rumoreaba que habían servido para celebrar aquelarres en donde se practicaba el sacrificio de humanos, además de misas negras y adoración a espíritus malignos. Cuando era chica había pasado horas esperando encontrar alguna vieja impresión de sangre que confirmara lo último, nunca se había topado con alguna prueba. Seth le amenazó varias veces con llevarla a la cámara que contenía los instrumentos de tortura de la Santa Inquisición, jamás la llevó ahí y ella nunca la había encontrado.

Siempre bajaba a aquel lugar iba con las ganas de descubrir algo terrorífico y maligno, pero nunca se había topado con nada interesante, sólo viejas gárgolas a las que le faltaban pedazos de sus cuerpo, fantasmas demasiado cansados de andar por esta tierra o algunas pestes nauseabundas malignas pero con poco poder.

El cuarto más interesante de la parte de abajo era uno en donde se encontraba el símbolo de los Evans tallado en la piedra, a su padre le encantaba contarles que era el producto de la locura de una mujer enamorada; quien lo había marcado con sus uñas, era un cuento bastante desagradable en realidad. Involucraba una intriga familiar, dos hermanos encaprichados de la misma mujer, una madre celosa del amor de sus hijos o de la fortuna de la familia; aún no se esclarecía eso, una hermana ambiciosa, un padre bastante raro que parecía estar enamorado de su hija. Encerraron a la pobre desdichada en aquel lugar, la golpearon, la torturaron, la violaron, tuvo un hijo en aquel lugar, al bebé lo mataron delante de sus ojos, al final enloqueció, dibujó el símbolo en la piedra y lanzó una maldición a la familia. Lily siempre se había preguntado de quien sería el hijo ¿Del padre o de los hijos? Petunia y Lily bajaron muchas veces para meter los dedos en las líneas del escudo, quien fuera que los hubiera marcado tenía unos dedos muy pequeños, ellas nunca pudieron introducir los dedos en las líneas, al final se convencieron de que Seth les había contado otro de sus fantásticos cuentos para no dormir. Después de todo, escudos de los Evans por esa mansión, había muchos.

_"No sólo era hermoso, sino que también raro al tacto, su piel no era fría como la gente de aquel pueblo, él la tomó en sus brazos y por primera vez en toda la existenc__ia de __Tity__, durmió cómodamente._

_Cuando despertó, tal vez fuera de día, tal vez fuera de noche, él le contó muchas cosas: que venía de un lugar en donde la oscuridad no es eterna, sino que dura un lapso prudente de tiempo, su gente se regía por algo llamado __"_Sol_"__ (desde entonces ella le bautizó como "el hijo del Sol")__ es un ser parecido a la Luna, pero con un brillo tan poderoso que deja ciego a aquel que ose mirarle de frente__L__a gente tenía costumbres mus extravagantes, entre familiares no se golpeaban, ni dañaban, tampoco maquinaban todo el tiempo uno contra el otro; para ella esa gente debía ser muy increíble. Ellos vestían de a diario con colores similares a los que él traía puestos, decía que el color de sus ropas se parecía al color de ese ser llamado __"_Sol_"__, ella creía el color de sus ojos podía parecerse más a la intensidad de ese ser. Asimismo, era debido a la presencia de ése ser__ que la piel de sus habitantes presentaba ese color tan agradable, el color de su cabello negro tampoco era único, los había de muchos otros colores, pero no del tono de __Tity__"_

Ir a la mansión Evans para Sirius siempre era una especie de excursión, desde los portones metálicos que te daban la bienvenida a una realidad diferente, hasta el último recoveco de la casa de los antiguos Evans. Era como un mini-Hogwarts, sólo que más macabro y siniestro, con miles de artefactos cuyo uso era desconocido para él; ni deseaba saber su uso, la última vez que descubrió el uso de alguno de ellos, las patitas le temblaron apiadándose del pobre de James.

Así que ver la casa Evans adornada con colores muy alegres y figuras sonrientes era como intentar hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños en un panteón con bufones risueños de tema principal; bastante bizarro el efecto.

Naturalmente aquel espectáculo excéntrico debía ser obra de James, Lily debía estar a punto de ahogar a su marido con niño incluido en el lago de la casa. ¡Qué encantador ambiente iba a encontrar!

Entró a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para ver a Lily salir corriendo de una habitación y subir al primer piso a toda velocidad. Era la única mujer que él conocía cuya reacción al escuchar llorar a su hijo era la de correr a la habitación más lejana de toda la casa. Oh y aquí venía el padre buscando a Lily con el infante chillando a todo lo que daba, su ahijado iba a tener un buen volumen de voz, sus padres le hacían ejercitar los pulmones todos los días.

—¡Buenas tardes, señor Black!

—Sirius, Génesis, sólo Sirius. —El chico le entregó su capa a la joven de ojos cerrados, Sirius siempre deseó saber cómo era que ella caminaba sin abrir los ojos, debía ser todo un reto.

—En media hora la comida estará lista¿hará el favor de acompañarnos?

—Supongo que sí.

—Los señores.

—Están jugando al te pillo, pillo, vi a Lily subir por las escaleras.

Génesis sonrió con picardía, asintiendo con la cabeza. —Será mejor que vuelva a las cocinas, si necesita algo avíseme, por favor.

Sirius subió por las escaleras, adentrándose en el mismo lugar que sus amigos, seguir los berridos de Harry era relativamente fácil. Las figuras demoniacas del lugar le observaron con sus negros ojos, a Sirius le había tomado su tiempo acostumbrarse a sentirse observando por un montón de piedras con rostros más feos que el de _Snivellus_; eso era decir bastante.

Abrió la puerta encontrando a James regañando a Lily por no tomar la cabeza de Harry con cuidado.

—¡Buenas familia!

—El chucho vive en el patio —gruñó Lily. Sirius sonrió alegremente, la señora de la casa no estaba de tan mal humor.

—Ten más respeto —le espetó James, cubriendo a Lily con su capa, tapándole la vista a Sirius de su hijo y esposa. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, hace tiempo había visto como una madre le daba de comer a su hijo y mucho menos era la primera vez que veía un seno.

—He visto otras cosas, James.

—Él no quiere verme a mí, aunque hay algo que él no te haya visto a ti. ¿Eso te gustaba, James?

James bufó sonoramente. —Saben algo, existe una cosa llamada pudor.

—¿Y tú la conoces? —preguntaron Lily y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

Si cuando esos dos se unían, James terminaba más pisoteado que un tapete en la entrada principal del Ministerio de Magia. —Cambia de lado, Lily. Con cuidado, es un bebé, no una quaffle.

Lily hizo unas muecas bastante desagradables, trató de cambiar al niño pero desistió cuando este comenzó a pujar porque le estaban quitando el placer de la comida. James fue quien terminó obligándole a soltar a su madre para cambiar del otro lado, así como evitar que Lily se negara a darle pecho al niño porque acababa de morderle el niño. Sirius iba a seguir la conversación cuando Harry comenzó a pujar.

—¿Y ahora qué? —farfulló Lily.

—Quiere que le cantes —respondió Sirius serenamente.

Lily resopló aunque sonó más a gruñido su sonido. —Pues déjenme enseñarle la carta para ver que paquete elige. —James golpeó a Lily en la cabeza.

—Agárralo bien¡pero no lo apachurres así, no es una naranja para que le saques el jugo!

—¡Carajo! O lo agarro bien o le saco el jugo, bueno a ver señor mamá-gallina, decídase por favor.

Ver sufrir a esos dos con su ahijado: no tenía precio.

_"Ella lo llevó al pueblo donde todos quedaron fascinados por la brillante presencia del hijo del Sol, así como de las excentricidades de los cuentos sobre su país. Todo el mundo quería conocerlo, todos querían que él estuviera en su casa y conversara con los habitantes del lugar. Hasta aquellos cuyas fortunas eran elevadas y no les gustaba lo mismo que a todas las masas, lo querían a él dentro de sus propiedades, pero el hijo del Sol siempre encont__raba la forma de volver a __Tity_

_Pero un ser tan único como el hijo del Sol no podía andar con seres que no valían nada__ como __Tity__P__or eso __los del poblado __armaron toda una serie de intrigas alrededor de ambos. Al principio, ninguno de los dos creía en lo que la gente decía del otro, siempre iban y lo confirmaban preguntándolo de frente, sin embargo, al hijo de Sol le contaron que los seres de aquel helado país no hacían gestos a menos que estuvieran tramando algo muy malo, si no creían en las palabras de ellos, que lo comprobara de alguna forma, si __Tity__ hacía un gesto inusual__ era porque sus planes malévolos estaban surgiendo efecto._

_El hijo del sol no quiso creer aquellas palabras, pero la curiosidad abraza a los corazones__ de la gente de interior cálido.__Una vez, tal vez fuera de día, tal vez fuera de noche, __cuando la luna no se asoma por el firmamento y la cruda negrura lo cubre todo, el hijo del sol había hecho que ella dejara de ser lo que se esperaba de su nombre, pero __los labios de __Tity__ se movieron en una posición extraña al escuchar al hijo de Sol murmurar: __Chastity__. Esa pequeña mueca, era la confirmación de los planes de ella, porque los habitantes de ese país sólo movían los labios para hacer muecas grotescas de enojo o desagrado (la gente del pueblo le había enseñado la poca variedad de gestos que existían en ese país).__"_

Las risas de Harry rebotaban por toda la mansión, haciendo saber que aquel ruido era extraño.

—¿Ya decidieron sobre la cena de Navidad? —curioseó Remus, alzando un poco más la mano para que Harry no pescara las llaves de su casa y se las metiera a la boca. El niño estaba sobre una manta en el suelo rodeado de su padrino y sus tíos, boca arriba, con los brazos tratando de agarrar las cosas brillantes que tenía encima de su cabeza.

El chiquillo acababa de levantarse teniendo muchas ganas de jugar, por suerte tenía a su padrino, los dos tíos y su padre para cumplirle el capricho; la madre estaba en la esquina opuesta comiendo las palomitas recién sacadas del horno y que en teoría deberían de ir a parar al árbol número cuatro de navidad. James era quien las estaban insertando a mano en el hilo cáñamo.

—En su casa —se apresuró a contestar Lily—, la mamitis que tiene le impide ir a otro lado.

James le puso el bol de palomitas fuera de su alcance con un mohín de indignación. —Mamá te preguntó si tenías planes para navidad y TÚ dijiste que no, ella nos invitó, yo no fui a decir nada. Además, estás enojada con ella porque te dijo que eras una madre descuidada.

—Según ella no me preocupo por…esa cosa chillante —comentó haciendo un gesto muy gracioso—, quería que me pusiera ropa menos ajustada y de colores más alegres ¿acaso eso importa? Rosa, por Circe, Rosa.

James se mofó de ella con una risita estúpida. —Te enojaste porque se burló de ti, no sabes ni una sola nana, tampoco sabes cargar a tu hijo, mamá le dijo que Alysha había cuidado muy bien de sus hermanos y sobrinos, dice que hasta Petunia sabe hacerlo.

Remus hubiera dado la mitad de su brazo para poder ver el rostro de Lily en ese momento, debió haber sido todo un poema monumental. ¡Merlín en Ávalon! Que una suegra te critique es de las cosas más terribles que pueden sucederle a las mujeres; ésta no era cualquiera, sino Lily Evans.

Lily alcanzó el bol de palomitas y se lo azotó a James en la cabeza, era una suerte que no fuera de vidrio o su amigo tendría una hermosa rajada en la frente. —¡Ey!

—No sé nanas, pero conozco otras canciones.

James alzó la ceja lleno de incredulidad. —¿Cómo la de la _hechicero carnicero_ o la de _Quié__n mató a __la __brujita__ Elena_?

Lily hizo una extraña mueca y asintió. —Son las canciones que me enseñaron de niña.

—No voy a permitir que mi hijo ante cantando semejantes barbaridades.

—¿Por qué no? —replicó Sirius—. A mí me gustaba la del _Mago__ destripador_.

—Esa era una muy buena —aplaudió Lily.

—¿No era para que los niños no desobedecieran a sus padres? —murmuró Remus—. Era una metáfora muy macabra, prefería de _"S__alamandras en fila, para no perder la colita__"_

—Vez, enseñan algo bueno, a mí me gusta más esa que decía: _Mamá y papá __contentos__se encuentran, __porque mi__s__huesos __rotos__están__…_

—¡Esa es una horrible canción¿Pretendes que le cante a Harry algo en donde los padres son felices porque torturan a su hijo?

—Lo importante es el significado, no las palabras. Esa canción enseña que los padres son felices si el niño hace lo que le dicen sus padres y el niño es feliz obedeciendo a sus padres.

—¡Oh! Quieres hacer a mi hijo un mentecato sin independencia.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco James era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de su hijo, todo debía ser lo mejor o lo aquello que James sintiera lo mejor. Como si quisiera enseñarle al niño sobre un mundo que es una esfera de cristal, rellena de algodón y color rosa. Asqueaba.

Sirius tenía a Harry entre sus brazos mientras Peter le hacía caras graciosas, el niño se reía incontrolablemente. Lily miró a la pequeña molestia e hizo un gesto de desagrado, Harry notó que su madre le observaba, de inmediato hizo saber que quería ir con ella.

Los cuatro hombres del lugar sonrieron maliciosamente a la mujer quien supo que debía emprender la huída en ese instante. Demasiado tarde, James ya la arrastraba hasta el suelo para sentarla cerca de su hijo, Peter fue el encargado de poner a Harry sobre las piernas de Lily quien tenía una cara de angustia total.

—Cántale algo, Lily —dijo Sirius divirtiéndose de lo lindo de la cara de terror de Lily— Quieres que mami te cante algo¿Verdad, Harry? —El niño balbuceó fuertemente aprobando la propuesta.

Sirius no viviría por mucho tiempo, ese fue el claro mensaje que Lily le dio a conocer con sus ojos. Harry agitó sus manos para atraer la atención de Lily hacia él, era como si le dijera¡Ey, mami, estoy aquí abajo!

James estaba disfrutando al ver a su esposa en semejante problema y no tenía la más mínima intensión de ayudarla.

Lily se estaba volviendo loca, el niño llamando su atención, los adultos mirándole tan fijamente, no le iban a dar una oportunidad de librarse de tremendo embrollo; quería matarlos.

— Tuve un muñeco encantador —entonó la mujer resignada—, vestido con túnica y sombrero azul. Lo tomé del sepulcro con tul, lo lleve a tomar aire del exterior y se enfermó.

Le lleve a casa mas no le gustó, porque me maldijo y torturó, ahora los dos juntitos, dormimos en el panteón.

—¡Que amorosa canción, Lilian —habló James.

Sirius iba a agregar algo, pero la risa de Harry le interrumpió el niño movía sus bracitos fuertemente.

—Creo que le gustó. —James miró de mala gana a Petter.

_"Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, el hijo del Sol endureciendo su corazón casi como la gente de aquel país, hizo su propio camino lejos de __Chastity__, inclusive se fue a vivir a otra aldea, en donde formó una familia que no deseaba. Se fue para olvidar y su mente no volvió a recordar aquellos días plagados de un cabello blanco. __Tity__ continuó buscando entre la basura para vivir, olvidando cada día la luz que una vez vieron sus ojos."_

_El tiempo pasó, quizás fueran muchos años, quizás fueran pocos, pero un día, tal vez fuera de día, tal vez fuera de noche, mientras __Tity__ estaba sentada en una de las lápidas más antiguas del pueblo, un hombre de ojos brillantes apareció ante ella vestido de negro. El hombre se había perdido de camino a su antiguo pueblo, iba a __homenajear__ —o intentar festejar—, algo que__ en su mundo existía.__S__in saber cómo__ o por__qu__é__ le contó a la desconocida, la historia de un hombre que nació en una fría noche de invierno (__Tity__ no sabía que era invierno) en el lugar más pobre de todo el mundo, __con__ una familia chiquita pero amorosa__ había bajado como el más humilde de los seres, aunque era el Dios de todos los que vivían en aquella tierra. Había ido a esa dimensión para entregarlo todo a cambio de nada. _

_Ese hombre del cementerio, q__uería que todos los de su alrededor en ese país sombrío conocieran la historia y tal vez, deseándolo con todas las fuerzas de su interior, la dureza en el interior de aquel mundo, comenzara a suavizarse para hacerlos trabajar en equipo o algo más.__"_

No le gustaba la casa, ni los colores, ni el aire que se respiraba, demasiado recargado, demasiado viciado, era como si quisieran ocultar los crímenes con toda la opulencia. Se guardó sus ácidos comentarios y se acercó a su esposo quien mostraba un optimismo inaudito.

—¡Mamá, papá! —exclamó su hijo corriendo hacia ellos.

Ella se adelantó para abrazarle. —Te vez muy pálido, James. ¿Ya comiste, estás enfermo, el trabajo es muy pesado?

—No mamá —dijo su hijo separándose de ella—, es que fuimos a una redada en donde había una fosa séptica, encontramos el cuerpo de algunos magos que estaban desaparecidos. Fue muy desagradable.

—No hablemos de esas cosas —intervino Charlus—. ¿Dónde está mi nieto?

James se encogió de hombros. —Acabo de llegar a casa, puede estar en cualquier lado, voy a buscarlo.

Una de las puertas de la izquierda se abrió dando paso a Génesis quien traía a Harry en brazos.

—¿Negro? —exclamó Dorea—¡James es un bebé, no puedes vestirlo de negro! —James asintió dócilmente—, es idea de ella ¿no? Ya le he dicho que un bebé no puede andar con esos colores tan sombríos. ¿Dónde está? —James abrió la boca, pero su madre se le adelantó—. Debes saber de los planes de ella.

—Bueno cuando salimos a las redadas no somos precisamente gente localizable.

—La señora salió para vigilar la construcción de la casa de té en Winchester —anunció Génesis quien permitía que Charlus cargara a su nieto. Harry bostezó ruidosamente acurrucándose en los brazos de su abuelo—. Prometió que volvería para la comida del señorito.

Dorea se volvió hacia su hijo de forma muy brusca, James recordaba las veces que su madre le regañaba por a ver roto alguna antigualla o la ventana por estar jugando quidditch cerca de la casa. —¡Debería estar cuidado de su hijo! Ella no puede ir y venir, al niño le puede dar hambre en cualquier momento.

—Harry es un reloj muy preciso, mamá —terció James.

James dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, su madre le miraba con un aire de: yo te críe, he vivido con un Potter la mayor parte de mi vida, así que no me vengas con esos aires de sabiondo, soy mujer, soy madre y sé más que tú.

—No tan preciso, quizás, pero hay leche materna con encantamiento refrigerante para emergencias. —James estaba haciendo un trabajo encantador para hacer molestar a su madre.

—¡¡¡¿Nunca has permitido eso, verdad?!!! —James meneó la cabeza—. ¡¡Un niño necesita de la madre en sus primeros meses de vida, necesita que le cante, le arrullé, le cuide!! Ella está haciendo todo eso ¿verdad?

—Claro.

—Baja la voz, Dorea, vas a despertar a mi nieto —dijo Charlus suavemente—, además ¿no lo vez? mi nieto tiene buen color, tamaño y es muy apuesto, se parece a su abuelo.

—¡Es como yo! —protestó James de inmediato.

Dorea puso los ojos en blanco, no es como si en verdad existiera diferencia entre los tres.

—Permites que ella haga santa voluntad pero tú no puedes hacer lo que quieres.

James sabía a dónde iba dirigido ese comentario. —Ya lo hablamos mamá, no entre a la escuela de aurores porque sería muy complicado, tengo una familia que mantener.

—¿Desde cuándo el dinero es la preocupación de un Potter o de un Evans? —Dorea acababa de anotarse unos cien puntos.

Charlus se alejó con su nieto en brazos mirando por aquí y por allá, su descendiente tenía un muy buen sueño, aunque estaba pensando en pedir algo, babear mientras uno dormía era normal, pero en la piel de los niños podría lograr que se rozara o algo semejante.

—Mamá, por favor, dejemos ese tema. Nadie me obligó a tomar el trabajo que tengo, me gusta, además los aurores son…

—¡Era tu sueño, James!

James trató de soltarse de los brazos de Dorea. —No lo era mamá, creí que sería divertido, ya sabes ir tras los chicos malos, pero…no puedo vivir pensando en que si me matan a mí, irán tras mi familia, quiero ver a mi hijo crecer, cuidar de Lily, tener más hijos. No voy a arriesgar mi vida por un poco de diversión de ese estilo. Además, en donde estoy tengo acción, pero no es tan arriesgado y a mi jefe le gustan los Montrose Magpies.

Aquella contestación no convencía a nadie; excepto a James mismo.

—¿Tienes miedo de encontrar algo que inculpe a los Evans?

—¡Mamá ya basta! —Dorea supo que su hijo no iba a discutir con ella sobre ese tipo de cuestiones ni un momento más—. ¿Se van a quedar para la cena?

Dorea asintió en silencio, James le hizo un gesto a Génesis para que fuera a avisar a las cocinas, el chico se pasó una mano por el cabello. Charlus le pasó a su nieto a Dorea, quien se llevó al niño para cambiarle de ropa, el negro no era un color para un niño.

—¿Dónde están esas confituras francesas?

James tardó en procesar la información. —De este lado. —Charlus siguió a su hijo con un aire despreocupado, únicamente mostró alguna sorpresa cuando James descubrió la vasija llena de confituras.

—Papá.

—Cuando como, desconozco, James.

James resopló visiblemente abatido. —En esa incursión a la que fuimos, nosotros encontramos mortífagos, bueno todos los que encontramos eran mortífagos.

Charlus hizo un gesto de desagrado, aunque se borró cuando se llevó una galleta rellena de chocolate a la boca.

—Fue horrible.

—Entonces no pienses en ello, no le digas a tu madre que he comido de esto, quiere que pierda unos quilos pero ¿A quién carajos le importa?

—¿A mi mamá? Es por salud, papá. —Charlus se sintió decepcionado de su hijo y James rió por ello—. Tus empleados se sentirán agradecidos de tener un jefe agradable a la vista.

—Ningún jefe es agradable a la vista de cualquier empleado, James —terció Charlus—, además mientras se les page bien no rechistan por nada.

James iba a replicar aquello pero se guardó sus comentarios, su padre nunca se había puesto al nivel de un asalariado con el mínimo, ni sabía de sus problemas, él siempre empezó desde arriba. El convivir con gente que vive con aquel salario tan bajo le hizo cambiar de parecer en muchas cosas a James, entre ellas el no usar su apellido como anclaje para subir peldaños en el ministerio.

—Papá, encontré el símbolo de los Evans en uno de los mortífagos.

Charlus alzó una ceja. —¿Era pariente de Lily?

—No lo creo. —James respiró profundamente—. Ninguno de los Evans es mortífago —sentenció firmemente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Mira por ejemplo al sobrino de los McCormack.

James torció los labios. —No inquieras sobre lo que voy a decirte, papá, pero ningún Evans estará en las filas del Voldemort, jamás.

Charlus se llevó las manos a su vientre que denotaba unos kilos de más y una vida muy buena. —No sé qué pensar de eso —sinceró el hombre—, pero si dices que no hay ningún mortífago con sangre Evans, probablemente…

—Quiera cazarlos —susurró James.

Charlus rió. —No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Tal vez se lo encontró o lo llevaba ese día porque iba a ir a ver a algún Evans. —James le dedico una mirada de soslayo a su padre—. Cualquier cosa ya quedó registrada en el ministerio, así que…¿James?

El joven se paró y caminó por el lugar con los brazos cruzados. —Creó…yo, creó que Seth no quiere verse involucrado con el Ministerio en ese tipo de asuntos, no le hubiera gustado que el Ministerio registrara eso. Él…él prefiere saldar sus cuentas por su mano.

Su padre hizo un gesto muy duro, casi de desaprobación. —¡James! La justicia dada por tu propia mano, no es correcta.

—Papá…tú no entiendes, tú no sabes cómo son las cosas.

Charlus agarró a James por los hombros. —James, Seth Evans no tiene derecho a hacer las cosas como a él le convenga, no le tengas miedo. Me tienes a mí.

—No es como si Seth me hubiera amenazado o algo, jamás. —Nombre si a James sólo le faltaba decir que Seth era el presidente de una campaña de beneficencia pública—. Inclusive, aunque no lo crean y aunque no le parezca, le caigo muy bien a Seth, no es tan malo como dicen ¿sabes?

Charlus abrió los ojos, parecía que James había dicho una blasfemia contra su apellido. —¡Pero es malo!

Eso era algo que James no discutiría. —No lo sé, papá.

—Escúchame, James sus métodos no son correcto, no hay pruebas de sus fechorías, cierto, pero no quiere decir que sea inocente de toda culpa. No sé porque uno de los mortífagos tenía el símbolo de los Evans, pero cualquier cosa que Voldemort esté buscando de los Evans no es nada bueno, eso tenlo por seguro. Matar, torturar o usar las artes oscuras nunca, NUNCA son la solución, James.

—Lo sé, papá, lo sé. Me estás lastimando —Charlus dejó de presionar los hombros de su hijo, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo.

—Lo lamento —dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la zona afectada—, no lo tomes a mal, hijo, Lilian es…bueno no era la mujer que esperaba para ti, no creo que ella sea capaz de dañar a alguien, pero su familia no tiene la mejor reputación.

James se sobó un hombro. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo¿sabes?…no hay otra opción para defenderse.

Charlus miró a su hijo. —Te equivocas, James, siempre hay otras formas.

—Papá si Voldemort viniera tras nosotros ¿acaso no le matarías? Quiero decir, sabes que no nos dejaría con vida, él hace más daño y…

—Como última opción, sí lo haría, James. Pero matar en defensa propia no es lo mismo que hacerlo por placer.

_"__Tity__ no entendía lo que decía aquel hombre, todo sonaba tan inverosímil, _"alguien que da todo sin pedir nada cambio"_, además escuchaba plegarias y si la gente era buena cumplía sus deseos. Ella le respondió a él con el carácter más lógico y crudo que forma la verdad, es decir que destruyó sus ilusiones, le pareció un ser tonto porque él se aferró a lo inexistente._

_Él para probarle que existía en realidad comenzó a gritarle al cielo, intentó devastar la oscuridad de aquel país con el sonido de su voz. Sus ruegos eran tan fuertes que poco a poco la gente del pueblo comenzó a llegar, sus bramidos potentes terminaron por hartar a los presentes, uno de ellos le lanzó una piedra para que se callara._

_De él salió un líquido cuyo color era atrapante, envolvente, atrayente y su olor, fue capaz de volver loco a toda la población. Su frente emanaba ese líquido, así que el gentío se abalanzó sobre él queriendo obtener un poco de esa sustancia, notaron que entre más grande era la herida con mayor abundancia salía aquella cosa de color intenso. Alguien de__l__a__aldea__ sugirió hacerle una herida más grande.__"_

Los eventos en los últimos dos días habían cambiado el rumbo de las fiestas decembrinas, el señor Oscuro había atacado a una docena de magos, todos ellos sangre pura, era una sucia forma de obligarles a estar en sus filas, ninguno de ellos cedió ni un solo ápice; al menos eso era lo que se creía.

James sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando escuchó la noticia sobre familias antiguas de magos atacados, podrían haber dañado a sus seres queridos, estuvo a punto de volverse loco. El departamento de Seguridad Mágica fue un caos ese día, aurores heridos, pidiendo refuerzos a todo aquel mago capaz de empuñar una varita y batallar, porque Voldemort era un puto cabrón que había lanzando ataques a varias familias de sangre pura y sus alrededores sembrando pánico en toda la gente.

Sin si quiera meditarlo corrió a ayudar a los aurores, buscando entre ellos a Sirius; quien aunque estaba apenas en entrenamiento, debido a la gravedad de los actos, se vio envuelto en incursiones contra mortífagos. James sabía cuál era la capacidad de duelo de Sirius, estaba a la altura de derribar a un puñado de idiotas como esos, pero James por ello no dejaba de preocuparse por su amigo. Cuando lo vio, no le importó no ser un auror, estar rompiendo las reglas de seguridad que un auror veterano les había estado repitiendo hasta el cansancio, se limitó a alzar la varita y pelear hombro con hombro con su compañero. Remus inclusive Peter no tardaron en aparecer. No fue extraño que ese día varias personas del _El Profeta_ les tomaran fotos e hicieran una crónica de sus habilidades, cuatro jóvenes luchando con tanto ahínco, juntos. Ese era el bien que la comunidad mágica necesitaba ver.

Esa lucha la recordaría muchos años después, como la primera vez que pelearon fuera de Hogwarts, demostrando aún en la vida real, ser un merodeador se debía llevar con honor, la fuerza no es de uno, sino de todos. También aprenderían que relatar los hechos se podía hacer con risas y chascos, sin embargo la desesperación, terror, miedo y pavor que se tienen en el instante no se olvidan, ni con el transcurso de los años, sigue doliendo el corazón, sigue perforando la cabeza por el miedo de perder a un ser querido.

Asimismo fue la primera vez que vieron a Lily Evans abrirse paso entre la multitud con todo y niño en brazos para ver a su esposo, porque nadie, NADIE es capaz de separarle de James Potter, a sus recuerdos añadieron la experiencia y todos los sentimientos anudados que se tienen al saber que tus seres queridos están en la guerra; todos encapsulados en la módica presentación de un puñetazo directo, cada uno recibió el suyo, James recibió dos. La manera de demostrar sentimientos de Lily, era mortal, Sirius se alegraba de no ser el hombre al que ella amaba.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, pues Seth Evans había sido uno de los magos sangre pura atacados, aunque no le habían hecho nada, el hombre desde su trinchera se había dedicado a repeler a sus atacantes. Uno de los ataques más graves sucedió en la mansión Potter, en el valle de Godric, aunque ambos señores no habían resultado heridos de gravedad, la propiedad sí había sufrido varios daños.

Con el señor de la casa algo convaleciente; la señora atando a su esposo a la cama (literalmente) para que no anduviera de aquí para allá. El retoño de la casa chillando por atención probando la fuerza de sus pulmones y la buena acústica del lugar, recibieron la (nefasta) buena noticia de que la cena de Navidad se haría en la mansión Evans; una prueba de que el destino suele jugar torcidas pasadas, porque tanto los Potter, como los Evans decidieron eso, con diferencia de tres segundos.

—¿Así que tus amigos van a estar aquí? —exclamó Lily.

—Sirius siempre ha pasado las navidades con nosotros, Remus va a traer a su mamá y a Vanesa, Peter sólo estará por un rato, será divertido, sólo no te acerques a la varita de mi padre o nada que esta haya tocado, será divertido…oh, mira tu madre a invitado a tu hermana. —James comenzó a reír locamente—. A Sirius le encantara tener a tus primos en navidad, va a hacerles sufrir. —Al ver que Lily ladeaba la cabeza en signo de incomprensión, el hombre añadió—. Tu madre ha invitado a tu familia.

—¡Mierda!

_"El hombre se retorcía entre las manos de la muchedumbre que por primera vez se unía para una sola causa, gritaba desesperado porque lo dejaran en libertad. __Tity__ observó como lo abrían en canal, picando y cortando por aquí y por allá logrando salpicar a la mayor parte de la gente de aquel color que tanto les había gustado. El carnicero que había prestado sus cuchillos y abierto al hombre, arrancó una bola enrojecida del centro de la masa que una vez fue un hombre, lanzándolo hacia la gente. _

_Tity__ vio la bola caer en sus manos, pintándolas de aquel curioso color, tenía un tacto extraño, su mente perezosa trató de hacerle recordar algo, se llevó esa cosa a la nariz, encontrando su olor exquisito, sin meditarlo mucho se lo tragó, a cada masticada a su memoria venían recuerdos de los días felices que había tenido con el hijo del Sol. Algo húmedo rodó de su ojo derecho al suelo, luego salió lo mismo del izquierdo, hasta que pronto ambos derramaban lo mismo, la gente al ver aquel fenómeno, se llenaron de curiosidad, ellos también querían tener las cosas cristalinas de ella. Creían que si ella al comerse aquella bola enrojecida había sacado esas cosas de sus ojos, ellos al comerse el interior de ella, también tendrían esa capacidad."_

¿Por qué nada podía ser normal en aquella familia¿En qué cabeza cabía el juntar bajo el mismo techo, a gente que se tiene aversión reciproca? Habían intentado que el León y la Serpiente se sentaran juntas, para conversar sobre sus puntos de la vida en total armonía, si para cosas bizarras, la familia Potter-Evans se lucía y presentaba cosas únicas.

Tampoco era tan malo como se escuchaba, había orquesta, bebidas exóticas, comida excelente, hasta habían adornado de forma hermosa (nada de ángeles retorciéndose, papa noels con hachas y caras maliciosas, muñecos de nieve que chorreaban sangre o algo por el estilo). No dudaban ni un según que aquello fuera obra de James, mas no de Lily. Sirius hasta había olvidado molestar Slytherin, pues se estaba dando un banquete con las diferentes fuentes y bailando con todas las mujeres que no fueran Slytherin (Lily por supuesto era le excepción a la regla), no todo era miel sobre hojuelas naturalmente, la cara de Snape era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Si le preguntaban a Harry aquella era una noche espectacular, de todos sin duda era el que mejor se la estaba pasando; docenas de brazos, besos y a papachos, esa noche contaba con todos aquellos que le consentían hasta decir basta, además de conquistar a otros como la madre de Remus, la de Peter y la pareja de éste último. Hasta mami estuvo dispuesta a cargarlo (de una forma poco ortodoxa) por los treinta segundos que se requería para la foto. Sueño o hambre eran cosas que el infante no pensaba, ni sentía, sólo seguir pasando de brazo en brazo como quaffle escurridiza, para que la gente le hiciera esas caras graciosas o lo entretuviera de diferentes formas.

La casa de los Evans rebosaba llena de alegría, la sensación de vitalidad se respiraba aquella noche, pese a que entre los invitados habitaba un sentimiento de antipatía, el movimiento por la felicidad se sentía hasta en el último recoveco de aquella mansión, tal vez fuese ese exceso de gozo lo que hizo sentirse asqueada a aquella casa, porque los malos espíritus y mala vibra se hicieron notar de inmediato, sino fuera por esas inexplicables fuerzas, nadie más tenía una teoría sobre los acontecimientos subsecuentes.

Lily y James bailaban en el centro de la pista lo suficientemente acaramelados para provocar muecas de disgustos por parte de los Slytherin, hasta dos o tres comentarios por parte de Petunia bastante ácidos, al menos lo necesario para que Charlus estuviera dispuesto a sacar su varita, pero Sirius controló todo lanzando un par de pullas, recordándole a Petunia la gran gracia que tenía Vernon en comparación de James.

Así pues los señores de la aquel vejestorio llamado mansión, bailaban ignorando a todo el mundo, incluso dejaron pasar por alto, los dos o tres grititos que Harry lanzó para llamar su atención. Ahí estaba, otro momento arrancado de las garras del tiempo, otro fragmento arrebatado del destino, los dos, bailando, mirándose, sonriéndose, entregándose y oh sí, también besándose.

Los relojes comenzaron a repicar fuertemente, aunque aún no daba la hora para que hicieran algo como aquello, sonaron potentemente anunciando que estaban profanando e hiriendo la santidad de una fiesta como aquella.

Las luces temblaron irremediablemente, Enio Evans rió abiertamente sentándose en su silla en la mesa principal como toda una reina. Seth fijó su vista en uno de los grandes ventanales, por ningún lado debía entrar el viento, pero una brisa fría sopló entre los presentes. Algo más allá de la magia fluyó entre las paredes ennegreciéndolas aun más. Las luces se apagaron por entero, unos pocos segundos después las luces de la mesa principal volvieron a encenderse de forma abrupta, el fuego se elevó alrededor de dos metros. Enio seguía riendo abiertamente, se inclinó sobre la mesa y su estola se incendió, la mujer chillaba enloquecida por el hecho, Seth se limitó a verla danzar por el lugar con la prenda en llamas. Remus se llevó las manos a la boca para intentar no reír, Enio lanzó la prenda por los aires.

La cosa en llamas cayó sobre la mesa de bebidas, tal vez todo pudo haber acabado ahí, pero la mayoría de ellas contenía alcohol. Sirius abrió la boca completamente, un fuego artificial salió de la mesa de bebidas disparado hacia Lucius, el cual lo esquivó y la cosa fue a estamparse en uno de los ventanales del lugar.

Tanto la ventana como la mesa hicieron un ruido estruendoso, la primera porque se tronó, cayendo en una curiosa lluvia de vidrio, la segunda estalló con toda la pólvora que contenían los fuegos artificiales, estos explotaron lanzándose en diferentes direcciones; inclusive fueron capaces de abrir las puertas de la sala, creando un caos total en la mansión.

Cuando la cosa quería volverá a la calma, el árbol de navidad estalló en llamas subiendo hasta el techo y haciéndose cenizas ahí.

Harry agitó sus brazos y gritó sumamente emocionado, incluso parecía que pedía más.

Los relojes del lugar volvieron a sonar fuertemente, James revisó su reloj de muñeca. —¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!

Entonces pensaron que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él también era un Evans.

_"Al terminar la repartición de ambos cuerpos, la multitud se dispersó con un sentimiento extraño en su interior, esa fue la primera y única vez que del cielo cayeron cositas blancas que pintaron el lugar del color de la luna. Desde entonces, la gente se reúne alrededor de ese sitio; donde los restos congelados de los cuerpos mutilados de aquellos seres que hicieron algo diferente a la gente de ese frío país, aún yacen juntos, más o menos por la misma fecha de cuando ocurrió el fenómeno. Todos gritan al cielo sus deseos y sí cae nieve en esa noche de Navidad, entonces es signo de que tu petición, ha sido escuchada."_

Su padre se encontraba sentado frente a la chimenea, se hallaba embelesado mirando el fuego crepitar, no le importaba que éste estuviera fuera de control, o si iba a comenzar a quemar la alfombra que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Papá? —preguntó tímidamente posando una de sus manos en su hombro.

Él reaccionó lánguidamente, como si estuviera despertando de un largo letargo, se volvió hacia su persona con una semi-sonrisa en sus labios. En sus piernas se encontraba un grueso libro de piel de salamandra, sus hojas eran amarillentas, viejas y carcomidas, alguien había escrito en el con un tinta muy correosa, su caligrafía era terriblemente inclinada, pequeña y muy junta.

—¿Qué es eso, papá?

Su padre parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender que su hijo hablaba del libro, lo cerró, lo tomó entre sus brazos y se levantó. —Tal vez…en la próxima Navidad te cuente un cuento —James estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas—, para niños grandes, Harry.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Las confesiones de Kirsche:

Podría escribir un par de anécdotas fastidiosas sobre esta Navidad, tener este bonus para ésta fecha (atrasada por cierto) es un milagro (y luego preguntan porque soy el grinch). Anyway, disfruten de este bonus, de sus últimos días de vacaciones y pidan cosas útiles (bbeeehh, que sería de nuestra lista sin un par de caprichos insulsos) a los reyes magos (Sirius y James no cuentan porque están en mi casa). Que yo tengo para ese día algo especial (y ahora no es choro, pura promesa en nombre de mi orgullo como escritora).

Feliz año nuevo, que cumplan sus deseos, que les vaya mejor este año y yada, yada, ya. Todas esas cosas lindas que ustedes se saben mejor que yo.

Para ponerme más sentimental: Este Bonus (con cuento de mi autoría) está _**dedicado a tres**_ personas muy IMPORTANTES para mí y para este fic:

**Tomoe** Para la más fiel lectora y amiga, desde mi inicio. Por tu apoyo incondicional (hasta en esos fics que sólo han visto mis ojos y los tuyos; inconclusos por cierto) tus preguntas insistentes y tus presiones sutiles (que aumentan mi culpa para bien), para ti, es esto linda.

**Kitsune** ¿Qué sería de Feeling sin ti, amor mío? Tus largos ratos soportándome en msn, tus ideas, aportes, opiniones y demás sabes que siempre serán muy importantes. Porque Feeling no habría llegado hasta aquí, sino fuera por tu insistencia en hacerme ver que este fic, es más que mi patito feo.

**Rochytrue** Porque sin ti, este fic no se leería de forma tan bonita, no guardaría la línea, ni sería tan detallado. Por aguantar a esta pesada autora con todas esas extravagantes preguntas, ideas y desmanes, por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo, para arreglar mis desperfectos.

-

-

Más créditos: A y0misma, GabrielleDeLacroix: por su valiosa opinión y ayuda a la hora de relatar el cuento y Vicky: quien me ayudó con el título de forma indirecta, así como me dio su opinión sobre el cuento.

Ya saben donde dejar los reclamos, dudas, y demás.

P.D. El capítulo de IP sale en esta semana¿Cuándo? Cuando los fastis-fastis de mis familiares no me anden molestando. También actualizare Con Aroma y…otro más ¿Cuál será? Tendrán que esperar.

P.D2: no respondí reviews de feeling aún, así que ni busquen respuestas.

PD3: **Emerau****d****e.Lefey** ¿Me gané mi set de princesita malvada con féretro y tiara incluida?

-

-

Atte: Kirsche Himitsu Fyrof.

-

M.O.S.

M.O.J.

M.O.M.


End file.
